Cultural Learnings of Equestria
by diesir
Summary: Shalom! My name i Borat, & I embark on my expedicion against glorious land of Equestria! Very nice.


STORY

WHEN BORAT OPENED A  
DOOR AFTER CLIMBING  
A LONG STARE IN HIS  
DREAM, ANOTHER WORLD  
SPREAD BEFORE HIM  
AND HE HEARD A VOICE  
CALL FOR HELP TO BE  
FREED FROM A SPELL

AFTER AWAKENING,  
BORAT WENT TO A  
LAND NEARBY AND TO  
HIS SURPRISE HE SAW  
EXACTLY WHAT HE SAW  
IN HIS DREAM...

LETS START FICTION!

~~~exxxcerpt  
from JOURNEL OF THE  
TWO SISTERS.

Hello and salmoon! After comming back from his exploring of americain cultural lernnings, Borat is come on back to very unpleasing picture. I see the Great Cousin who is in the middle of the town squaree, along with my sistar, who is my property! Verrily, it were mine Great Cousin of my who trespurse on my property and, in my cousin for too having a horse of a cock, proceeded in the horsecockery action in the middle of the town square in which he is doing to my sistar! So when I materbaited him, and so he could pleas sop with the tightening the screws of my sistar, I found that his golden cock was quit-hot! For indead his horsecook was a metall he was an americains computer after all who intercepted during my venturres aweigh. I peered in the windows of his soul and then saw that it was a trap by americains as a trap for such visiting of the glorious country I had. I was sad for She was the apple of my eye...AND he TOOK a BITE of IT! Then I rellized somewhere was rong since his seamans was not there! Insteed the worlds was spining as I flew flew flew flew lfewflew flreew into the majin of my sister. So then I wokes up a longgs tiem latter, it was almost as long as my cousins robocoke. Wehn I wokey up, I see a hooves just like the horses just like my village square.

"Some body going to pay for this! You are! You pey with my dick!"

So I went ambark on this epic conquist to get back the horsehorse of my cousin and ride my sisters back at wonderful hoam! Very nice.

Menwhile Spiked T. Draagon whent to collect smurfberries for his mother-sister (who is an ponny) and found a strange brown monkey from a faraway land who had drifted to this equestria so he went back to wart his Twailightsparkle but she did not listen and spanked him with her horned for being of much displeasure that day, litle did se now that hee shood have ben heed...

So when I came too, I found that I had no memoir but I do see a horse vajin but no cosent! I see, there is one with rainbow tale, and I see she is main. I cannot see anything anymore but horse with tail of rainbows just like gay protester we fooked in village square last week, oh my new fooking materiels I think! She is best horse cause she rainbow like gay jipsey-jow.

Then I ask, are you homosexuals! Then I remember it a horse and cannot talk. Bhut she can! For she talk!

"I'm twenty percent cooler than you, mister monkey man!" she say with the audacity of a americain women, she obvious rapped her freddome and never had a man who can perform sexxy tiems on her life a passionate

"What are you!"

Hello, my fare horse My name i Borat & I from Kazakh Stan.

"I never even hord of it and I fly everywere since I am the fast and the best!"

She had wings like a contucky fried chickens which was good that she did not have a contucky-face..

I must ride this horss, I thought!

"What is that greasy harey thing?"

"I am too cool for u, ms. horseygay," I say as I unzip my horsecock from my panties.

So, I Borat the Greawt, stuck my great horse pleaser, the great cocke which pleased all of Kazakhstan horses, into the queen of all horses, the RainboweDasha. It was so great, the feeling of my horsecock into her great vajin that I greatly desirede to come, but i did not for Kazhakhstan horsecock is not so easilyi defeated! It was so great thou!

"What is this feel i am feeling!"

She moaned so gratefully, that I felt so pee pee great, that I felt that I would admit that I am wrong! But no! I cannot! I know that if I do not fuck this horse I cannot really be called gearetest horsecock of Equestia! I must pervail! I thought! I fuked it all the neigh!

"Wow Boart, that was my first time and i had mounteins of funn." said rainbow'Dash wearing a cigartte.

Good! Is very glad, It pleassed my to being pleasing my ladyhorse and the greatest of ranbow dashes.

"I lov yo borant"

Good! I have effections for you as well since you are my first herse from her. I pet her rianbow cooch but she shake her hedd because something was not very nice

"Butt you cee, I still dont kno even what you art! You are not a ponny and 'cult' never bee. equestria wood net like this to happen, it wood be liek a dragon spiking a rarity in the ass, for you see it can never be my lov, but 1 more thing before i go away forever from yurr lief.

What is it Rainbow Dash?

"What is that thing you putt in my wat yu called a 'vajin'"

Wallay-woolaugh! That is Penisu no Boratto!

"Penisu?" she say as she converted into japanese language option like the kiwii opning from japens.

You will learn it one day

After Rainbow Dash left foreever eye went away as well and come across the only mail characters in this world apparently and they were called shyning amour Dottor Whoof and big black Ironwill.

"well gang look at what we have here" Amur said as he unzipped his pants.

"Amur?"

"Shut the luna up Dottor Whoof, I have a pankackering for sum spankerin' since I'm a ghey horse and my wife is an ugly "

Shining Amour came up to rape the Borat but Ironwill challanged him.

This call for a gentlemens fight from Kazakkztan!"

I tell them the rools and they slapped each otter in the dick untill they were sore and admit they were rong

"Ohy one problem is what is a dick?"

Then I notice everyone naked here and no ones has visible genitals, what as weird place.

After that escapede I want somewhere else to because Dottor Whoof died and Shing Amour and Ironwilt made out and i didnt care for it at all.

"OH MY GOOSH SOmEONE KKNEW!"

it was a horse who had a deliciouusly pinkie pie and her name was pinkie dienne the pie.

"I know not what you are mister monkey men but i redd the script and i know you did something intresting to rainbow dash my lesbienne crush -i men best fiend and i want to taste that bannana too"!

Before I kno it becaus she is talk much fast she putt frosty chocola frosteng on my dick becaus she has sick nastie ceek fetish

"Bon-Appetit!"

Do not use your TEETH!

"I know!"

She slurped it like a lollipops and I herd of this sex position before from americain but we nevor use it here in Kazahkstant because it's not in karma-sutra

"What a nice bannana!"

And what a walau-woolaugh ponny-hors! She took me like a icey popsicle...but then there was a poopsicl

"SURPRISE BUTTSENX" said Wierd all Yankeevich

I all took turn for the wired

The gangstre duo left the script and now it was turn of the princisses and the paupre if you get what i men

"Hooo-wee, I ain't seen a weenie before but yers is right like a ripe fruit!" said applejax or whpoat the fuck her name be she come up and she say I am as she waxed her cereal

She remine me periz hilton so I unzipe mt pantis ones again!

"Dagnabbit What is that you monstrosity!" she say in fear for she see horsecock for first time

My Coke, she is bigger than yours, I scream, and I lauch myself at this horshizzle

"Oh my Celesssssssssstiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

AHh my kazhakshtan (Exporter of Potassium #1!)!

"I can see that so stop saying that, youre potassum is great and full of vitamin c's I see.

Andvatamin C'ock! I saiD!

"What is this feeling?" She yells, as she squirms under my horsecock thrust

"Did someone say cock" flutterjack said holding a roaster

No! I say, THIS COCK!

"Oh my" the roaster pecked atmy balls" What is a cock" she say.

My Cock is huge and horselike! It will please you all!

"I've never seen a cock before." she said fluttering her eeyes in a shied way

You hath see it now! you will see it in al glory as I fick your glorious vajin!

I make her my milf as I ditch the rainbow hair won as I go straight for the yellow pooper.

But flutterjack and I love cock!

"Too hard! HUH!"

notting too hard for horsechampion BORANT!

So applyjacks sucks my horsedick while fluttershy looked on pleasing herself and raritys 'cat' came and touched them both while purring like her 'cat'

"So you are homosexuels!" I say

"No We Are Now lesbiens !" They reply with gustos. "You show US the WAY!"

"OOOOOOOOOOH!" Then a Pinky pie came in and zipped into like a looney tune from americain. Her pink horsepusy looked deliciouso as alway,. Rainbow Horse also came with PopCorn and thus the gang was here. so I went ito her horwefussy like a huge cock of horse and I like was soo ameirican in her pink homopusy

"Oh rainbowdas- I mean, oh BORAT!"

OH KAZAKUSAN! But then I like brae kin bad that I saw in americas, I broke rainbows's backside

"Ouch, sometime broke me." She say.

"Hold on my lovelies what is going on and who is heart" Said a rarity of a horsehurt

Why she have penis for head? I question with authority but I cannot find answer. I SO ask her direcly

"This is NOT aQUESTRION for a LADDY! I have ahorn and I am NOT horny!"

But u will be, for you be horn! But I have horn too, so we compatible! I would woo you with my horn! I say with gwaet emoticon! She looks at me haughtily like a horse in a stable. But I be firm and hard like her sexxxy horny horn. Then she ejaculated, But it was not seamans, but something else.

"Fool, meet the power of my MAGIC for I am a UNICORN!"

I be unihorny too! i say!

I hold out my hand to stop it completely and the ejaculatory magic stop at my hand for that is the power of the kazahstahn magic... magical ejaculatory!Fore yo see it becaus I cast jypsy tears to perform ejaculator majin to stop me from ejaculauting in vajin

"Oh my such power, I like that in a MAN" said Rarity as she horsecocked me.

I see scaly Dragonite tooling thing, he look like a lizard i fuk in desert of kazakhland, and the potassium mine I focked last monday!

"Oh my!" Said the lizard as he remained flabbyghosted. I must warn Twilight! She said and he rode derpy to safety.

But I must stop him! I sop him hard! I say, no dragonite looking things, I must fuke you like lizard of Village! You husbandit of of my daughter! like comoro dragon of kazhahkstan; nationals zoo

"I am hert at yer words, Oh no, this is worse then the time I family gay, save my twilight sparkulthu!"

Everyone collectively cherred in the orgy, "Whatch out you Borat for Twilight is apprentice of Celestical and to go home you must see the great enchantress of equestria who is celestrial!"

While sex I made my wiegh to BrickRoad but I see a ferrsome opponint!

"Stop right there crinimal scrumm!" twilight sparkle flew in like a superhero, cue heroic villain music. "I am the mightiest of the friends, you will not go far and your adventures they ends w/me!"

But I fook her too! Hard! Hard and fast! She become gentile under my advancic army of drooling horse cocks ,All of the horsecocks everywheree~ I did them all including Derp and Time Lord. Including Chaos! and Discord! Who not have penice but he grow one becaus he use chao spell and even thou he fuked me he say he not homysexuels so i pet him in the peni

"Oh wow, this sis much better than Celestia" said disco's gay voice actor.

Discord grumps iupunder my good old horsecock and he goes oh oh ohohoh nbut i do not let up, for I need to get back to Kazhakland and find my cousin ho hath crossed my sistar!

"This is as far are you go!" say lunatic "I am Luna I am your worse nightmare I am under orders from my sister celestical to captor you!"

But i arrest her sight with her wit sight of my horsefcok/ Since it was daytime she was nocturnal and tired so she sleep but that make me horney so I fuck her sleeping body like a contbag.

Sleepin duckies is best! I love borat facings! I overcame them all and my seamens washed over equestia like sombre in a sombreror gor we are all the sombrerators in tijuanors

So then...!

"This is a new magick! The magick of Friendshippers are died - long live the MAGIC of BORATTU NO CHINPOKO!

My penis then itched an ocean of sexmonkies which were seaponies.

"Hold it right there" said Crystal Empire I am the Crystal Emperor grr and I hate you!"

Great I thought as ponie pussay was all round me. I Was in a kazhanland and I was so great that I was so hard that I could not contain my hardness and then we all all all all all all all a screw it we all scrweed like bunnies in kazakh border patrol Then the ChrystalusEmperor drowned in my cum.l

The six best sex fiends were the only suvivers. My penith hath sparred tehm.

"Wow Borat that was the best thing, too bad my son-brother the retareded lizard-dragoon hadto die but it was worth it for such of this feeling!"

Fluttershy come out of Spiked skin like a smelly taunton

"Borat is love..." Sluttershy whisper

"Borat is life..." Rainbow Slash say.

"Borat is light.." Clarity song

"Borat is all..." Applejacked

"Borat is me..." Pinky Pie puked.

"And I am Borate!" Trylight Vixen chanted.

No you not I Borat haha! I laugh becaus it funny.

"I used to wonder what buttplugs could be! Until you, Borat, sharred magick with me" they say.

Wii all laughered over.

As we coursed the brig their was a troll. It was Sonic the Hedgehug! eH needed a showar.

"I am Sonic, and I used to be in diesir fics butt I was shovved aside for tripe like this, where are my fix I fell unloved."

It is becaus you are!

Then Rainbow Fash marcily burst a cap in his ass and he blows up foirever. All of Sonics ghey ferost friends came in and we destoried tehm with the power of Kzahkstahn over ModernSega theshit Holehog.

"Now THATS what I call a Sonic Boomb!"

Note: This is the last time Sonic will appear in my fic, he is dedd to me and I am not a fan anymore.

"YEEEEAH! YOU'RE A REAL MAN NOW DOG!" shotted teh sterrod ponny.

NOTENOTE:said ponny's name is "snowflake" & NOT BulkBiceps because that episode was LAME and DIDNT HAPPEN.

We made weigh to the everfree and then flylight's cottage for aminal orgeries and then back to track with the everyfree forest, we also had a threesome with zecora the trixie and the cutiemarx crusades but thats not important and maybe will be see in the direcock's cut, so after playing tricks with tricky's sticky pusy we made neigh to manehattan and then canterlot were finally we came face-to-face with Princess Celestria, now I was nevers since i hear a great many things becaus she is wise and feared like stepheny hawkens! so we step in and borat put on his charmy

Hello, your lordship, my name i Borat and i

"I know you are, and guards sieze the traitors You're Majesticie!"

Walaugwoolow!

"Time for your abortions" said Celestria with a cout hangar.

"We are not preggo,

"You are too pregnant! Chill out my little ponies, You do not relies becaus ill six off you rocked with the demonseed of another world that is tainted with beitching nonmulticoloured humens Werse then changlings, we hear at equestria pomote and celebraite chastity like you're a puritens, now come and clop with me!"

She wnet 'clop-clop' which means she took the hangar and rammed it up each and every of her subects whith satisfied that taboo spot. This so hot for a simple kazahkman such as i that i got naked and materbaited.

"The POWER of CHRIST repels YOU!" Celestria said while crossing her hoves and hissing at my actions.

"What going on," said José''s OC Winter Raneborn.

"No Winteraction, you mus stay back!"

Celestria took Winter Rainborn and blinded her with a magic to protect her vagin from the sight of Borat. The opening betwen her leggings sealed up while celetia got pissed at what she had had to due.

"I have saved her, now i have complet the opertions so my job is done, I will rehabilitat the element of harmonies so they may one day be savely intorduced in equestrian societies without the Evils of Men, now what to do with BORAT..

I smile wide since this is all new to me, ass I jized down her throwne with my great middleeastern turban underpants felled on her silly royal virgin crown.

Now Borat, for to be ing much rude to the princess, he now spend a great many years on the moons. So for being the first Kazakhstan on the moons, I am now to leaving crater shape on the moons so that I will be mooning Equestria for a very long time! Very nice.

TO BE CONTINUTED?


End file.
